The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a refrigerator, a door for a refrigerator, and a dispensing apparatus for a refrigerator that enable to obtain contents easily.
A refrigerator is widely used as a cooling apparatus. The refrigerator is divided into a freezing chamber and a chilling chamber. The chilling chamber is maintained at from 3° C. to 4° C. so as to store foods and vegetables for a long time. The freezing chamber is maintained at below zero so as to store meats and foods in frozen state.
Recently, the refrigerator includes various functions for offering convenience to a user, for example, an ice-maker, a water storage tank for cold water, a dispenser, or the like. The ice-maker automatically performs sequential process for ice-making such that a user can obtain ice without particular manipulation. The dispenser allows a user to obtain ice or water outside the refrigerator. The ice-maker making ice in the refrigerator, the water storage tank, and the dispenser properly dispensing ice or cold water to the outside are already well-known, and thus description thereof will not be given.
A related art dispenser includes a receiving space for a container filled with water or ice dispensed from the dispenser. Here, the receiving space is formed in a recessed portion of a door of the refrigerator. Therefore, the dispenser always occupies a certain space even when it is not used, thereby limiting the use of an internal space of the door. Also, since the dispenser occupies the internal space of the door, the door itself becomes thin and a large amount of heat is lost. Additionally, interference occurs between components inside the door, making fabrication of the refrigerator difficult.
In addition, if the dispenser protrudes more from an inner surface of the door, the dispenser occupies an internal space of the refrigerator, thereby reducing the internal space of the refrigerator.
Furthermore, since a container having a volume or a length greater than the receiving space cannot be used for obtaining water or ice from the dispenser, there is a limitation on the size of the container.